When using a typical paint roller to apply paint to a surface, a paint roller pan is used to hold a supply of paint for application by the paint roller, since the paint roller is normally of too great a width to be dipped into a paint can. Also, there is the need to roll the paint roller on some type of surface in order to evenly distribute the paint on the roller surface for more uniform application to a wall or work surface.
A paint roller normally can apply paint more quickly to a surface because of its greater width as compared to most brushes. However, when painting a room containing a number of walls and a ceiling, the paint roller is too large and awkward to apply the paint in borderline areas adjacent corners and window or door frames. These areas require touch-up work to be performed using a typical brush which allows for the application of paint in the more difficult areas.
When using a brush for touch-up work, the painter must either dip the brush into the paint supply within the can or into the same paint reservoir in the paint roller pan used by the paint roller. Many times the painter is up on a ladder or in an awkward position which makes it undesirable to have both the paint can and a paint roller pan in the same work area. Therefore, many painters utilize the flat reservoir of paint in the paint pan for the paint supply to be used on a brush. This poses somewhat of a problem, since the paint in the paint pan is of shallow depth, requiring the painter to incline the paint brush in order to place enough paint on his brush. Also, when using the reservoir which is designed for use by the paint roller, it is necessary to move the paint roller which is usually resting temporarily in that area.
Once the use of the paint brush has been completed the painter is faced with the problem of where to temporarily store the paint brush while he again returns to use of the paint roller.